Un día de chicas
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Por increíble que parezca, Shiori es llamada a la escuela donde Yoshino y Natsumi asistían, pero no porque alguna de las dos lo estuviera, sino porque la segunda niña había lastimado a otros. ¿Qué estaba pasando?


Un día de chicas

(Natsumi & Shiori)

* * *

Un día de chicas…

Corría tan rápido como podía, mejor dicho, ella corría tanto como sus tacones la dejaban. Las personas se quedaban admirando la belleza que ella deslumbraba; su cabello se movía de tal manera que quedabas hipnotizado, u si eso era poco, su busto también bailaba con cada paso que daba captando la atención de muchos varones que se preguntaban de dónde había salido tal belleza.

—Justo ahora no funciona el transportador del Fraxinus—se quejaba ella mientras intentaba no agitarse—. ¿Por qué nuevamente tengo que ir yo?

El correr con esos zapatos y con aquel pantalón ajustado ya de por sí complicaba el asunto, más porque tuvo que salir de clases inventando alguna excusa que los profesores creyeran en lo que terminaba con este asunto que la tenía muy apurada.

Itsuka Shiori, el alter ego femenino de Itsuka Shidou, era una chica linda por así decirlo que había nacido como una máscara para poder sellar los poderes de la cantante Miku Izayoi, pero que con el tiempo comenzó a formar parte de él al punto que era como su personalidad alterna. Ella era femenina, sí, pero seguía siendo Shidou por lo que no entendía muchas cosas, pero aquello había cambiado desde que conoció a Natsumi.

Aquel espíritu le había casado problemas, pero tras ayudarla y entender más de ella, logró sellarla. Con el tiempo aprendió un poco más sobre sus poderes y de cuando ella se transformó en él siendo un día que pudo ser capaz de transformarse en Shiori completamente haciendo que la biología de su cuerpo cambiara para sorpresa de todos incluyéndose.

A partir de ese momento, Itsuka Shiori terminó de nacer. Siempre que era necesaria su presencia, él la llamaba de tal forma que a veces era fundamental que estuviera presente, pero no todo eran problemas. Desde ser la modelo de Tohka en su curso de dibujo hasta deslumbrar en una pasarela privada gracias a Miku; todo, exactamente todo en lo que ella aparecía terminaba siendo de cierta forma un éxito aún cuando las matemáticas decían lo contrario.

—Solo espero que esta vez ella no haya lastimado a nadie—decía ella preocupada mientras se acercaba a un recinto con aire escolar, pero que era evidente de que se trataba de una escuela para jóvenes que rondaban por la edad de Yoshino o de la propia Natsumi—. Por favor, Natsumi, no quiero tener que lidiar con sus padres.

Shiori ingresó a la escuela con cautela encontrándose con una profesora quien le indicó que se encontraban esperándola en la dirección y de que nuevamente se trataba de Natsumi cosa que logró estresarla por los problemas que últimamente había causado y de los cuales se requería de ella.

Una vez ingresó, se quitó sus zapatos los cuales ya estaban matando a sus pies. No importaba que se trataran de una sandalias cuyo valor rondaban los doscientos dólares, seguían siendo estúpidas a su punto de vista e innecesarias, pero por ser un regalo de Miku, debía usarlas como casi todas las que tenía en casa.

—Al menos podré descansar algo—declaró ella mientras se ponía los zapatos que le prestaba el instituto y los cuales la hicieron chillar de alegría—. Espero que Natsumi no haya hecho nada malo.

Al hacer su camino a la dirección se percató de que su teléfono ni había recibido ni un solo mensaje de Tohka lo que le pareció extraño ya que normalmente ella se preocupaba cada vez que era Shiori. No le dio importancia en ese momento y únicamente se dedicó a ir a buscar la dirección para hablar con la directora, y en el peor de los casos, llevarse a Natsumi a la casa.

Ya en la dirección, se percató de que efectivamente Natsumi se encontraba ahí, sentada y con su mirada viendo directamente hacia el suelo.

—Oh, Shiori-san, es un gusto tenerla aquí, aunque lamento decir que me encantaría que fuera en mejores circunstancias—dijo la directora quien veía hacia la pequeña—. Nuevamente ella entró en discusión con alguno de sus compañeros por lo que ya sabe el resto, ¿no?

—Comprendo, directora—Shiori también desvío su mirada para ver a Natsumi quien tembló un poco, pero únicamente ella se había percatado—. ¿Cuál será el castigo?

—Debido a la gravedad del asunto, serán tres días de suspensión lo cual evitará que ella participe en cualquier evento que realice la escuela—explicó—, además de que pueda perder la oportunidad de presentar sus exámenes y tenga que venir a verano para nivelarse.

—Entiendo, gracias por su atención.

—Se pueden retirar, que tengan un buen día, y señorita Itsuka—habló la directora de manera que Natsumi volteó a verla—esperamos que estos incidentes no ocurran nuevamente.

—Sí, directora.

Tras salir de aquella habitación, Shiori soltó un suspiro ya que en todo momento sus nervios estaban a punto de traicionarla, pero tras acordarse de lo que le dijeron por teléfono, debía reprender a Natsumi quien ya se encontraba nuevamente con su mirada en el suelo.

—Natsumi…

—Solo vamos a casa, haya me podrás regañar y darme el castigo que desees—dijo la pequeña mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida.

Shiori estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la actitud que mostraba Natsumi le desconcertaba.

* * *

El viaje rumbo a la casa fue bastante tranquilo pese a que era la cuarta vez que regresaban a temprana hora del día. Shiori sabía que nuevamente algún grupo de chicos de la escuela se burló de ella al tocar el tema de parejas, porque las veces anteriores, ese había sido el motivo, pero en aquella ocasión, las dos solían hablar por el camino.

No sabía si era arrepentimiento por sus acciones, o por otra cosa, pero algo no andaba bien y ella lo sabía por algún instinto de maternal que para su sorpresa siempre se manifestaba cuando adquiría su forma femenina.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó hoy? —preguntó Shiori, pero al no recibir respuesta insistió hasta que Natsumi paró.

—Los odio—susurró la pequeña—. ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio!

—Natsumi…

—Desde que llegué a la escuela todo el mundo me ve como una rara y me dejan de lado, incluso Yoshino me deja de lado para estar con sus amigas. Cuando creí que hice amigos, me hicieron bromas y me molestaron, incluso se burlaron de mí diciéndome que jamás tendría novio. Yo les dije que eso no era verdad, que tenía un chico que me cuidaba y supieron que eras tú, supieron que me gustaba Shidou y terminaron burlándose más y Yoshino simplemente se quedó viendo sin decir nada… ¡Por eso odio a todos!

Los ojos de Natsumi mostraban el dolor que llevaba consigo. Shiori no se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera cuando ella aparecía. Las lágrimas fluían y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el incremento de presión en su sangre; su cuerpo temblaba mientras ella intentaba inútilmente secar sus ojos para no pasar vergüenza.

Por primera vez, no sabía que hacer desde que logró sellarla. Podía tratar de hablar, pero era mala haciéndolo y con u corazón roto, no imaginaba buscando hablar. Sabía que debía pagar esto, no solo por el risgo que representaba un espíritu cuyas emociones se liberasen, sino también porque amaba a Natsumi y odiaba verla sufrir.

—Natsumi—dijo Shiori con una voz un poco más suave ganándose la atención de la menor—, ven aquí—por alguna razón se le ocurrió que un abrazo sería mejor que unas simples palabras.

El calor y el cariño que Natsumi sintió en esos momentos logró hacer que llorara más, pero esta vez con plena confianza. Shiori entendía que no había actuado ni como una hermana mayor ni como el como el chico que les había jurado que las haría felices; sin embargo, no era momento de lamentarse y de hundirse en la tristeza, era un momento de reflexión para que esto no volviera a pasar.

—Ya, estoy aquí, estoy aquí, desahógate—le susurró ella al oído sintiendo como los brazos de la pequeña la rodeaban y la abrazaban con fuerza—. Prometo no dejarte sola, ya pasó todo.

Tras varios minutos, Natsumi al fin se calmó, pero eso no significaba que todo estuviera reparado. Sí, ella había cometido una falta y evidentemente habría un castigo cuando llegasen a casa, pero en estos momentos necesitaba una charla más íntima con ella que solo se daría siendo Shiori por el momento.

Las dos retomaron su andar, pero esta ocasión no irían a casa temprano. Percatándose de que ya no iban en la dirección usual a la que acostumbraban a tomar, decidió preguntar hacia dónde iban.

—Shidou… perdón, Shiori, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó temblorosa ya que apenas momentos atrás había terminado de llorar.

—Normalmente no debería hacer esto debido a las acciones que tomaste—comentó Shiori con seriedad cosa que la entristeció al recordar lo que pasó—, pero también yo me he portado muy mal al descuidarte y no darme cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—No es tu culpa, de todos modos yo…

—No quiero escuchar como te desprecias—le interrumpió Shiori quien volteó a verla con unos ojos acuosos—. Créeme que cuando me transformó, mis emociones también sufren un cambio y el ver cómo sufrías me hizo darme cuenta de que también he fallado.

El espíritu de Haniel intentó hablar, pero no pudo ya que su "hermana" mayor se detuvo para cargarla cosa que la había sorprendido.

—Sé que no somos hermanas y que esta forma es gracias a tu ángel Haniel, pero créeme que cuando soy Shiori, yo haría más cosas por ustedes que siendo Shidou no podría debido a la pena.

Natsumi no dijo palabra alguna tras eso. Las dos guardado silencio retomando la caminata una vez más hasta llegar a la parada de autobús donde esperaron hasta subir a uno con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Decir que era una cita lo que estaba a punto de realizar con Natsumi estaba de más. Ella esperaba tener un tiempo de calidad con ella de tal forma que ambas reflexionaran sobre los errores que habían cometido y tratar de aliviar ese daño que se habían causado sin saberlo.

No era la primera ocasión que las dos venían al centro de la ciudad, pero era la primera vez que venían sin compañía extra. Para Natsumi siempre era impresionante la forma en que la ciudad cambiaba al estar ahí ya que existía una gran diferencia entre la zona urbana y los suburbios donde vivían. Entre las cosas que más le llamaban la atención eran todos esos locales con ropa hermosa la cual quería probar, pero que siempre tenía miedo a mostrar.

Shiori observó por unos instantes el cambio en el semblante de la pequeña. No sería fácil, pero tampoco sería la tarea más difícil del mundo, pero si era complicada por la forma en que Natsumi se veía a sí misma. Si tan solo no se hubiera descuidado… No, ella debía saber que tarde o temprano iba a pasar sin importar cómo, pero ahora que tenía la opción de repararlo, lo haría, incluso si eso significaba el tener que seguir los consejos de moda de su querida Miku.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Zapatos o vestidos?

—¿Eh?

* * *

Decir que ella era una experta en modas era poco, por no decir que cualquiera lo tomaría como un insulto, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Natsumi tras probarse un vestido que Shiori le había escogido y que en verdad le había gustado sin olvidar la parte de que en verdad se veía a sí misma como una mujer hermosa.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó la Itsuka mientras admiraba como la pequeña le mostraba la prenda.

—¿En verdad me veo hermosa con este vestido? —No era que no confiase en el sentido de la moda de la mayor, pero quería escucharlo con su propias palabras antes de tomar una decisión.

—Te ves hermosa, Natsumi, pero no solo eso—las mejillas de Shiori adquirieron un coloreó rosado mientras su labios se curveaban en una sonrisa un tanto diferente que le llamó la atención—, en verdad me encantó imaginarme el tener una cita contigo mientras los llevas puesto—aquello último, un poco menos fuerte que lo anterior, pero aún audible, la habían hecho ruborizar a ella también.

—¿De verdad? —dijo tartamudeando a la vez que se llevaba su manos al rostro—. Entonces creo que lo usaré cuando salgamos.

—¡¿En serio?!... Quiero decir, me alegra escuchar eso—ver a Shiori emocionada la había alegrado, por lo que tras escuchar sus consejos de decidió retirarse su prenda e ir en búsqueda de otras, pero en esta ocasión pidiéndole a su acompañante que no la siguiera dejándola confundida—. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

Los minutos pasaron y el corazón de Shiori se aceleraba por cada segundo que no sabía nada del pequeño espíritu. Conocía a Natsumi y sabía perfectamente que la naturaleza de ella era ser traviesa por lo que se imaginó a ella llegando en su forma madura con un vestido escotado y mostrando de más sus atributos cosa que a ella siempre la ponía nerviosa siendo Shiori o Shidou.

—¡Ya regresé! —anunció la menor mientras traía una serie de prendas.

—Ya me había preocupado—señaló Shiori quien notó la ropa que traía notando de que se trataba de un estilo similar al vestido anterior y por supuesto, del mismo estilo al primer vestido que le ayudó a probarse la primera vez que tuvieron ese día de chicas con ayuda del resto.

—No quiero probármelos en este momento, pero son todos los que encontré y en verdad me gustaron—Shiori tomó uno y al extenderlo no pudo evitar ponerse roja al imaginársela en él—. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Gustarme? ¡Es de lo más lindo que de alguna forma quiero que te lo pruebes ya! —pedía la joven Itsuka desesperada ganándose un "no" de parte de la menor—. Me torturas.

Una vez terminaron en el área de ropa, las dos se dirigieron a una parte del local donde vendían zapatos tanto para mujeres como para niñas, aunque ambas estaban en busca de algo intermedio. En el camino, Natsumi notó que Shiori caminaba con gracia en unos zapatos que evidentemente ella no podría usar sin costarle trabajo pese a que en su forma adulta ya había usado tacones.

—Shidou… Quiero decir, Shiori—y nuevamente ella se equivocó al hablarle—. Es un tanto difícil, pero bueno, ¿cómo sabes caminar usando esos zapatos?

—Desde que nació Shiori-san he tenido que aprender a usarlos—contestó la mayor mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba—. Aunque no fue tan difícil, tuve que pasar una tarde y noche practicando hasta acostumbrarme ya que no todos los modelos eran el mismo.

—¿Y te gustó?

—Obviamente no y sabes porqué, pero cuando soy Shiori, cada vez que los uso se sienten diferentes e incluso me atrevo a decir que me gustan un poco, pero sin duda no es algo que quiera estar usando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los usas?

—Porque tengo una Idol que ama que sea Shiori-san para poder salir y comprarme ropa que termino usando ya sea en otra salida o en una sesión de fotos, que ahora que lo pienso, jamás he visto fotos de mías de dichas sesiones. Pero más que nada, son obsequios de Miku a fin de cuentas y cuando veo que ella es feliz cuando me los pruebo, en especial cuando los uso después, deja de ser tan malo.

Natsumi comprendió ligeramente lo que Shiori le comentó y se preguntó si ella usaría algo que le comprara.

Las dos llegaron a la parte de zapatería donde había una especie de pasarela que podían usar y dónde curiosamente había un cartón de Miku en compañía de la joven Itsuka quien se retractó de sus palabras, pero maldiciendo a lo bajo debido a la forma en que estaba siendo abrazada por su querida Idol.

—Pensé que ella te tomó esas fotos para su propio placer—el comentario de Natsumi logró poner nerviosa a la versión femenina de Shidou—. Oye, creo que podemos usarlo y de paso poder "aprender" algo de ti.

La actitud que la pequeña mostraba era muy diferente a la que tenía más temprano, e incluso parecía más alegre que antes. Por poco que parezca, esto alegraba mucho a la mayor en el fondo ya que había pasado por mucho mientras pensaba en lo que podía realizar para demostrarle a Natsumi lo que en verdad valía.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas aprender?

—A ser hermosa como tú.

No importaba sí se encontraba animada o no, ese imagen que ella tenía sobre sí misma era algo que debían eliminar. Sus palabras, aunque fueran un juego para ella, preocupaban mucho a la mayor quien se arrodilló frente a ella para tomarla en un abrazo que dejó a la pequeña brujita avergonzada, pero alegre.

—N-No es necesario un abrazo—habló ella quien sentía su corazón acelerarse por la muestra de afecto que le daban.

—No, sí lo es—para Shiori, el abrazo no representaba empatía por ella, sino confianza la cual buscaba transmitirle abiertamente a través del cariño—. Créeme que cuando digo que eres hermosa, ya sea siendo Shidou o Shiori, lo digo en verdad, pero solo en esta forma lo puedo decir con más confianza por lo que ese problema mío también lo trabajaremos después, pero lo quiero hacer contigo.

—Eso no es un defecto—Natsumi intento desviar su mirada, pero se vio incapaz de alejarse de esos ojos que brillaban con alegría—. Al menos no lo es para mí.

La Itsuka soltó una risa ante lo que dijo la menor. ¿De verdad no era un defecto el poder estar con las chicas de forma amena siendo Shiori que Shidou? Bueno, al menos para ella, ese era el mayor defecto que su persona podía tener, aunque en parte podía culpar a cierta Idol por esto, pero de hacerlo, simplemente estaría huyendo del problema.

—Bueno, yo creo que lo es, y uno muy grave—opinó Shiori cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo—. Pero eso luego lo trabajaremos, en estos momentos quiero enseñarte nuevamente lo hermosa que eres y creo que ya sé cómo.

—¿Cómo?

—Usaremos la pasarela que está aquí para hacer un pequeño desfile—señaló ella.

—¿Frente a todos?

—Mejor, ¿no?

Viendo hacia todas partes, Natsumi supo que se encontraba en problemas. Podía hacer el desfile, no había problema, pero sentía que solo le estorbaría a Shiori estando en su forma actual y no en la madura, por lo que intentó hacer uso de sus poderes siendo detenida por la chica quien le dijo que tenía que hacerlo en su forma normal.

Hablando con la encargada del piso quien contactó a la gerente, se llegó a un acuerdo que beneficiaría a ambas partes. Primero que nada, por ser amiga de Miku, Shiori podía usar la pasarela, pero a cambio debía promocionar ella en compañía de Natsumi las nuevas prendas de verano que iban desde sombreros ridículamente grandes hasta lencería que únicamente la mayor usaría.

Pese a lo malo que sonaría para ella, Shiori aceptó, pero a cambio quería descuento únicamente en las prendas que compraran para Natsumi. Para los trabajadores esto no era nada, ya que iban a tener a una modelo que trabajaba directamente con una Idol que en más de una ocasión ha dicho que ella es la mejor en todo. Con el trato cerrado, las dos chicas fueron a la parte trasera donde las esperaban varias trabajadoras con todo lo que necesitaban.

—¿Necesitan algo más? —preguntó una de ellas.

—No, nada, solo que nos esperen aquí en cuanto regresemos a cambiarnos para hacer esto rápido—Shiori entendía lo complicado que podía ser esto, pero no era nada comparado con lo que su querida Idol hacía todos los días—. ¿Lista, Natsumi-chan?

—No—respondió la pequeña quien estaba en un lindo vestido de lolita el cual era de corte moderno—. ¡¿Por qué tengo que usar esto?!

—Yo no sabía que eso era la moda veraniega que esta tienda manejaba—Natsumi no creyó ninguna de sus palabras y se abalanzó en contra de ella dándole pequeños golpes que la hacían reír—. ¡Bien! ¡Lo admiro! ¡Eso lo escogí yo! —confesó a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa llena de confianza a la niña—. Lo harás bien.

—Eso dices tú… —soltando un suspiro, Natsumi se preparó para subir al escenario donde escuchó murmullos—. Esto no será bueno, ya que después de todo yo soy…

* * *

—¡Hermosa! —gritaba Natsumi mientras leía los comentarios de la pasarela en la página de la tienda—. Todos me dicen que soy hermosa… ¡¿Seguro que no usaste a Gabriel para que ellos comentaran esto?! —preguntó en señal de desconfianza hacia Shiori-san quien solo podía reír.

—No soy tan buena usando ese poder—señaló ella—, además, creo que te dije que eras hermosa y esas personas están de acuerdo conmigo.

La alegría pronto inundó el corazón de Natsumi. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que las dos tuvieron una salida de chicas, e incluso podía decir que se sentía igual que salir en compañía de una hermana mayor. Ya en casa, las dos decidieron que aún quedaba tiempo para una charla y después el castigo que muy a su pesar recibiría por parte de Shiori.

Se sentaron en la mesa para hablar, y pese a que tenía miedo de hacerlo, decidió contar todo lo que sucedió en la escuela. No había diferencia alguna con lo que dijo anteriormente, salvo que se dio cuenta de lo mal que representaba a Yoshino en su relato pese a todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Shiori cerró los ojos pensando en lo todo lo que había escuchado y también en lo que había visto. No era la primera ocasión que esto pasaba, pero sí era la primera vez que ambas eran así de abiertas como para entenderse.

—Será una semana sin ir a ningún lado que no sea en compañía de Reine o alguien más—sentenció la mayor notando como la pequeña movía su cabeza de arriba abajo lo que terminó causándole una sonrisa—, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos nuestras citas.

—Lo sé—dijo ella—, pero también te quería pedir otra cosa además de mis citas contigo.

—¿Y qué puede ser?

—Quiero que Shiori-san sean mi hermana mayor.

No supo cómo, pero sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas por las palabras que Natsumi dijo.

—¡Ven aquí! —gritó Shiori—. ¡Por supuesto que seré tú hermana mayor cada vez que me transforme en Shiori!

—M-Me alegro, pero me asfixias.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!

Ya libre de las garras de su "hermana", Natsumi procedió a levantarse e ir a su lado donde la abrazó sin que una mesa se interpusiera entre ambas y para evitar que ella se sintiera mal por casi matarla, le dio un beso en su mejilla simbolizando su eterno cariño por ella.

Tal vez no era la chica más hermosa, eso lo sabía, y probablemente tampoco lo llegaría e ser en un futuro porque esa imagen suya no es de ella, pero con lo que se sentía más afortunada era con la amistad que había creado con ese estúpido chivo a quien amaba, y por extraño que sonara, le agradecía por haber creado a una chica tan perfecta como para que ella la viera como a una hermana.

—Te quiero, hermanita.

* * *

**Bien, se sé que no es el mejor escrito que he dado, pero por alguna razón lo decidí escribir y me ha encantado como ha quedado. Y sí, hoy subiré el capítulo de Kurumi.**


End file.
